Pokemon Origins
by Q. Fuller
Summary: Rose, a graduate at the illustrious Pokemon Tech is graduating. Her dream is to become a pokemon professor like her mentor; Oak. Rose has mysterious night terrors and refuses to accept help. These terrors will consume her if left alone.
1. In the beginning

As it is written…

Long ago, when the universe was still young, there existed Arceus. Arceus was creation, and creation was his. So he created three beings in his image; Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. And for a while it was good.

Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina served under Arceus for eons until the moment Giratina grew weary of his lifelong servitude to Arceus. His treachery and darkness grew. This was the time of his rebellion. The Great War that ripped a hole in the universe.

Though Giratina was unfathomably stronger than Palkia and Dialga, his rebellion failed against the great one. The creator Arceus decided to punish this deity of rebellion and sealed him into a demonic, monstrous form. He then banished the Giratina creature to a pocket of the universe existing outside of reality created from the hole that was ripped in the universe.

Palkia and Dialga were loyal to the great one, so he did not attempt to punish them. They, however, were ashamed that they could not handle Arceus for him. So they begged for punishment to redeem themselves. Arceus sealed them in creature-like forms, at their request, as well. The duo then vowed that they would guard the entrance to Giratina's prison for eternity.

Then Arceus was alone again. Alone for what felt to him like an eternity.

Eons pass and Arceus decides to create more servants. Though the idea was great, he remembered Giratina and his awesome power. So he instead, he created a mate. He saw that it was good and named her Mew. There was something different about Mew than about the other three. She had something the others did not, which made Arceus love her. And they did, making the universe quake from sheer power.

After her creation, Mew bore to Arceus a set of triplets; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. Being physical representations of Mew's personality, the triplets were all female. Though being a deity herself, the power of creation and life was not hers, so when she gave life, she had none left and she died. Her soul drifted and wandered through the heavens. Arceus mourned for eons at the loss of his mate. He lamented making her without the ability to make life and give it.

In her remembrance, without Arceus' permission, her daughters created a planet and seven beings to oversee it;

Jirachi

Ho-oh

Lugia

Sheimi

Cresselia

Celebi

Darkrai

These beings were divine entities in their own right. Though not as powerful as Arceus or the triplets, they also wielded the powers of creation. They began to work on the task appointed to them by their creators.

Jirachi created light and used it to brighten the world's darkened form. Jirachi separated the light from the darkness. They were called Day and Night.

Ho-oh wielded the "Flames of Creation" He burned the core of the barren planet, melting the rock inside; causing volcanoes to come forth. The cinders and ashes flew to the sky as lava poured forth covering the world.

Lugia was lord of "Waters of Life" The waters cooled the flood of lava that ravaged the planet, causing dry lifeless earth to form. These waters were alive and kissed the shores with every wave.

Sheimi, with the powers of "Terraforming" fortified the unlivable earth with life, causing the planet to breathe. Plants sprang forth from the burst of pollen into the air that brought vitality.

Cresselia played no part in the formation of the planet. She, under Uxie's direct orders, went off into the heavens, and formed the moon from her full power. She created the moon's orbit that affected the tides. It was there that she stayed.

Celebi used her powers to begin time. At that moment, time began to move. In an empty corner of the universe, time was being recorded by it's fluctuation with space. Unfortunately, Celebi was not able to control her powers. Because of this, the universe began expanding in one direction. It was then that the powers of time and space were removed from Celebi, by Mesprit, until she was able to control them. Time was given to Dialga and Space to Palkia.

Once the planet began to live, Arceus came to see the planet his daughters had created for him. He saw the planet as it lived and it was good. The creator blessed his daughters and their subjects by creating life on the planet. And it was good.

This life he created were deities of themselves controlling energies. Not long after, the energies were the elements themselves. These beings took the raw energy and offered it as a tribute to those who watch and guard them. This power was given to the creator, who gave it the name "Evo."

These deities were to watch over the Arceus' creations. And for a time, the world was good.

There was only one deity who contributed nothing to the creation of the planet; Darkrai. Because of this, Arceus told Darkrai that he was banished from the universe. In response, Darkrai cursed his name for banishing him and fled the world.

Giratina found that Darkrai was weak. He was watched from his UnReality and called Darkrai to him. Darkrai fell for the rebel's beautiful words through the portal. Darkrai soon found himself at the entrance to Giratina's prison. Palkia and Dialga stood before him, but Giratina had weakened their minds, and for a time Giratina was released.

Giratina, released from his prison, waged an all out war on Arceus. Using even the beings at his disposal, Giratina had weakened Arceus. But ultimately, he failed. After defeating Giratina again, Arceus sealed everyone on the planet into the creature forms, thus severing Giratina's ability to link with their minds.

Arceus used up so much power in removing the entrance to Giratina's world from the universe, that he fell into a slumber. He had placed the portal inside him in order to be conclusive that Giratina's prison was inescapable from the portal. Because of this, Arceus and every other being stemming from his creation became creature forms.

When he regained consciousness, Arceus had found that the world had evolved. There he found a primitive creature that stemmed from his creation. Arceus touched the creature with Evo and created man. It was intended for man and the creatures to live in harmony, but the creatures began to kill them off in resentment. The humans had had enough, so they created devices that drained the creatures of their power, and captured them.

In the meantime, Giratina slumbers. His hatred for Arceus burns intently. He awaits the day someone is foolish enough to release him again…

OPENING DAY! Feels good. Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise that the rest are longer. So I tried to make this chapter seem biblical in nature as it told the story of the worlds' creation. And he rested because of the war, not the world.

You ever see Bardock- Father of Goku? Where he sat in space against Frieza and Frieza's minions are behind Bardock? Frieza didn't care, he just went FRIEZA SMASH! Then, Shoop da whoop, Planet Vegeta died and Yoda took a dump on himself in pain. That's kinda what the war was like. The beings, who actually look like people, were on Arceus' side but kinda got screwed were behind Giratina, who is Bardock and Arceus is Frieza. I like the idea of a wave or flash of light surged or rippled outward from Arceus and seeing the people "poof!" pop into Pokemon.

Pay attention to this. It answers a question which might be on everyone's mind later. On another note, I hate Shaymin's English name: Shaymin. Almost as much as I hate Bidoof and Z's implied Lucario like ferality. Z is a Gen V Pokemon. I also hate the codename Z. It's retarded. You know what I miss? PokeGods. Better were the days when people got glitch Pokemon and named it something else. Case in point: Locustod. WHAT? It don't get no better than that. Unless Gen V introduces reaction commands, Combination attacks, and better level system, Heart Gold is my last Pokemon game. I think Pokemon games need to come out for the Wii and battle like the show. That shit is epic. When I was in Basic, I used to imagine myself playing Pokemon. Squirtle used Bubble and jumped in the Bubbles when they exploded, launching him forward; creating "Bullet Tackle." That was beast. I'm rambling though.

Be on the lookout for more chapters and next month….Heart Gold. EAT IT NAYSAYERS!


	2. Graduation Day part one

_Pain; all she knew was pain. Each and every night was a memory, no, a nightmare that never happened. Images that burned her mind and split her consciousness asunder. They're much more than nightmares; it felt like her soul was being violated. Sometimes she'd wake up with no strength; almost as if she had given birth to pure evil, and it singed her flesh as it came out. A cold sweat ran down her face as she tossed and turned relentlessly. And as the symbolic evil clawed its way forth from her body, she jumped up. Terrified, trembling, hoarse at those horrific, atrocious images ingraining themselves in her mind. As usual, the room was dark, the scent of sweat filled the air, and the alarm blaring "eenk-eenk-eenk!"_

"_Rose, are you up yet? It's your turn for the shower." Her roommate called through the door. Her name was Rose. "I finished mine a few minutes ago and I'm all ready to go. Get up or you're going to be late." Rose's roommate's footsteps could be heard walking away._

"_That dream again." Rose flung herself back to her pillow, but instantly shot back up. Her pink hair moist from night sweat. "Ew, cold wet spots, ew." She had sat up long enough for the sweat to cool. "This is already shaping up to be a great day." Rose threw herself out of bed and drug her feet to the window, not preparing herself for the immediate blinding light that was imminent at that point. She pulled back the curtain to see that- "CRAP! What is wrong with me today?!" Rose jumped back pushing the curtain back closed as a natural reaction to the light. They fluttered back open as Rose turned with her eyes closed, only to stub her right "crying piggy" on the bed railing. She just stood there for a moment, trying to convince her mind that it didn't happen, then finally accepting it. Her first instinct was to let out a string of obscenities, but she censored herself by shouting "GRG DRNGRT!" _

"_Get a move on girl, it's graduation day! You can't be late, you're Valedictorian." Rose's roommate shouted, walking the door._

_A full ten minutes has passed since Rose woke up and already, she's having a bad day. She was almost scared to leave her room, but knew that she had to; the sweat was beginning to dry and stink. So Rose managed to get to the bathroom without causing damage to herself, her roommate or their dorm room. She got in the shower, and got dressed. Rose thought her day was looking up._

"_So, where's your graduation robe?" The roommate asked, reclining on the sofa. _

"_Eff-em-ell." Rose turned around to go to her room and get her robe. As she got in the room, she noticed her cell phone and keys on the dresser. "This day can't get any better." She said to herself hoping it wouldn't get any worse. Unfortunately for her, I'm a jerk and I think her misery is amusing. _

_So Rose and her roommate made sure they had everything. Usually, her roommate was the dinky one, so she was just having a field day teasing her. "Look, I'm just having an off day. I'm just nervous about graduation or something. Watch your head Lime." Rose usually has to tell her roommate, Lime, to watch her head or she'll hit it on the campus cart roof. And as soon as Lime sits down in the passenger seat, Rose hits her head on the side. _

"_Are you alright?" Lime was beginning to be worried about this bad luck streak. Rose sits down in the driver seat._

"_Yeah, I just refuse to accept this crap, so it's bound to stop." She fought frantically to hold back the slurry of obscenities she just knew were bound to come out at some point during the day. Alas, I'm a douche bag. Rose placed the key in the ignition and turned it. Suffice to say that the cart didn't start at first. So here's what happened. Rose almost hit thre- four people, a fire hydrant, and for some reason, they wound up having to push the cart up a street while getting chased by an angry Ratata before it started working again, but through it all, Rose kept her head up and they found their way to their graduation class. Rose's feeling of hopelessness was muted for a bit when she saw everyone in their blue robes. Suddenly, she knew she was going to have a good day. Mozeltov. _

_Something you should know about Rose. When she first arrived to Pokemon Tech, she was one of the dumbest students. She couldn't tell a Metapod from a Miltank; literally. She got the two confused once. But after being sponsored by the world famous Professor Oak, she became the top of her class. She was able to tell what Pokemon was what by the egg. By pure determination and hard work, Rose was able to become the top of her class, stirring mixed feelings in some. Heck, she can even see where a Pokemon's hidden strength lies by its personality. As a result, she became a largely consulted student in the training room._

_Rose is seventeen, and turning eighteen soon enough. Her dream is to become a pokemon professor like her mentor, Oak. He has, on several occasions, consulted her on cases involving pokemon mysteries, and has even offered her a job to work under him. Rose has night terrors. Professor Oak has tried to talk to her many a time and has even offered her the private line of Sabrina, the Psychic expert. Rose always declines as she's uncomfortable with an former member of Team Rocket probing her mind. Anyway, the night terrors are steadily getting worse, as if something is affecting them directly._

_Rose is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. Not too many people on campus don't know who she is. She's sought after by the "nerds and geeks" of the school and wanted in many clubs. Once, she met DJ Mary and was offered to replace Professor Oak on "Pokemon Talk" due to his old age. She declined as well to finish school. But out of her stunning popularity, not everyone feels that she is as deserving as they. They, or more specifically, he is another upperclassman to graduate on the same day as Rose. His name is Ceil and he was the former valedictorian candidate. You see, he- Ceil wasn't always a jerk to Rose. He was actually one of the nicer ones to her back when people made fun of her and called her names. This was when they were freshmen. _

_Rose actually kind of had a crush on him until he turned against her. When Rose actually began showing signs of competence, he began to get jealous that people weren't coming to him like they were to her. The iceberg that sank the ship came when he became overconfident and boisterous in a competition. He misjudged Rose's abilities and lost to no fault but his own. That was sophomore year 1. When she went to him to congratulate him on second, he pushed her and stormed away. She tried reasoning with him multiple times and even waited for him in the rain. She got tired of him treating her like crap after she caught a cold and stopped talking to him. Ever since, she's made a habit of tormenting him because of his self proclaimed superiority. Secretly, she still harbors the same crush, but tries to hide it._

_Rose, in a selfish attempt to upstage Ceil once again, parked in the spot he usually likes to park in. It's pretty good for going to the gym where the post graduation party is, the gym gives good cafeteria access as well as the chem. lab. Though campus was big, each place is connected to another; a whole web of interconnecting labs, classrooms, and mezzanines. Pokemon Tech is a huge campus as opposed to the four floor, single building it was in the past. Rose went around the gym to the cafeteria which gives access to everything, if not access points to other things. Her robe's hanger caught in a bush and pulled it up. She felt that it was a sign of her luck turning. She turned past the "Potion" energy drink machine to enter the cafeteria where she and Lime bumped into Ceil._

"_Ceil, I was just thinking about you." Rose started already. "I saw a pile of Buneary droppings in the parking lot and thought that you might need it for the Pecha Berry residue. You need all the cuteness you can get." She smiled a sweet, but devious smile and tried to walk past, but got stopped._

"_Ah, I didn't realize you were such a psycho this early in the morning. Please, no, forgive me. I confused your wit with your intelligence, which are both about as sharp as a Bibarrel's. It's my fault really." Ceil brushed his shoulder on hers as he walked past. _

"_Are you really that stupid as to where you can't come up with a better insult than that?" Rose felt the intended sting from his insult a bit as he was referring to her earlier days where she wasn't as good with her studies. Even if it wasn't a good burn._

_Ceil kept going and wagged his index finger. "Stupid is as Miltank does." he turned the corner and exited the cafeteria._

"_You two need to make up and stop this. It's obvious you're still harboring your crush on him. And everyone knows that he really wants to make it up to you. I think that you should kiss him and AAH!" Lime's reputation as the ditzy klutz was beginning to return. Because she slipped on a few drops of Potion left over from earlier that morning mid taunt. Told you._

"_For me to kiss him, he'd have to be an actual person. You know, a human being. Instead, he's the worst kind of trash and I don't kiss trash." Rose helped Lime up and they both walked towards the line for breakfast._

_Something you should know about Ceil. He's a douche bag. He's a self proclaimed genius, though the IQ test (as well as the Alakazam administering) say otherwise, hence the self proclaimed part. Boisterous and proud, Ceil is irritating and unkind. And yet, Lime was right. He did still have feelings for Rose. Anyone who wasn't wrapped up in drama or their studies knows it. It as simple as a Slowpoke, Ceil wants Rose. In fact, anytime they're in Battle Drills together, a Chansey evolves from what it feels between the two. Okay, so it only happened three times, but my point is no less valid. _

_But this is the wall Ceil puts up. He goes day to day miserable, not letting himself think about it. Or rather this time, already seeming to be. "Bibarrel? What's wrong with me?" He was still walking through the courtyard of campus. "I'll admit, the Miltank one was ruthless, but I gotta step it up. This is someone whose wit is almost as good as mine. I should have called her fat. At least I'd hit a nerve." He thought about liking her to a Snorlax. I mean sure, it'll sting. What girl in her teens doesn't care about their weight? But Rose is slender. Not even an ounce overweight. "I should pretend to go back for something and catch her eating. Then I can be all like, 'easy there Snorlax. Put down the fatty cakes. Save some for the malnourished.' That'd be perfect." So Ceil deviously decides to head back to the cafeteria blissfully unaware that he was being watched._

_Across the courtyard a stranger with a hood covering his head watched Ceil from a cart. He tries imitating Ceil's walking movements and moves over to where Rose's cart is. He looks at it strange and then back at the cafeteria door._

"_Are you really going to eat all of that? I mean, it is a lot. We girls have got to watch our figures." Lime and Rose sat down with Rose holding three trays worth of food, five water bottles and four cups of OJ. Ceil's timing could not have been perfect for what he came to do._

"_Yeah, easy on the fatty cakes Snorlax. We don't want the Aerodactly to go extinct again." Ceil walked past their table and Rose, processing what he said, was lost for a reaction. Her eyes bawled up in incontrollable rage while holding back tears. She however said nothing, choosing to let the moment pass and try to have a good day. Lime wasn't so optimistic that could be done as Rose was shaking. Ceil's left hand vanished near his back pocket._

"_So what is it you want Ceil? Haven't you bothered us enough for the day? Do you go around thinking up insults and come around when you finally gather the courage to say something? Because that's just sad." Lime in an attempt to stop Rose from doing anything drastic took over her friend's usual role of trash talking._

"_Quite but no. I came back because I forgot my key." It was in his hand hidden before. He put the card key back into his wallet that he removed moments earlier. "But now that you mention it, I do want something." He picked up one of Rose's cups of orange juice and sat next to her. Lime mouths "Don't do anything stupid" because Rose was clinging on to the edges of her tray._

"_Actually, I come with an olive branch. We can stop this back and forth crap. In exchange, I'll let you be my girlfriend." Ceil chuckled at his own wit, thinking his offer was known to be a joke. He took a sip of the juice with his eyes closed. That two seconds was all Rose needed to get up and pull her tray back. _

"_NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lime tried stopping her. When Ceil opened his eyes, the narrow, outside, metal edge of the plastic tray was an inch from his face his upper lip. _

"_Oh"_

_FWAP! A loud smacking sound was heard through the cafeteria despite its huge size followed by a second crashing sound._

"_Your girlfriend?" Rose's voice was breaking. "When we were freshmen I wanted you to call me that so bad. And even when I call you names and talk bad about you, I secretly wanted that title. But you know what? I'd rather impale my body on a bed of eternally healing spikes and suffer for eternity than to take any of your crap any longer. I don't -." Tears streamed down Rose's face. She attempted to finish her sentence, but couldn't fight through the pain. Instead, she flung the tray in a random direction and ran towards the exit._

"_Rose wait!" Lime jumped up and started to run after her friend. After a few steps, she turned back. "For someone to be so smart, you really are stupid. You know that?" _

"_Yeah." Ceil replied to no one in particular as Lime had already run off. He felt his nose where she hit him and felt blood trickle down. _

_Rose? Rose, where are you?" Lime ran down the hallway leading from the cafeteria to the classroom annex. She heard sobbing in the distance, but couldn't pinpoint its location. "Rose, where are you? He was wrong. You're not fat. You're beautiful. Ceil's just a jerk. You know that."_

"_Go away." Rose replied._

_Lime heard the broken, empty cries and made a right. There was Rose, behind a crate full of capsule sticker material. "I'm not going to go away. You need to forget about what he said. Ceil is an idiot. Any guy would love to be with you." She tried cheering up her friend._

"_It's not that. Over the years, I stopped letting whatever Ceil says bother me. But this was just mean. He's never even said anything like this to me. Even when I was fat in freshmen year." This wasn't a true statement. "People used to call me Mini Munchlax. And Ceil would stand up for me. And when he started being a jerk, I got used to it. He's always been a sore loser, but this… this hurt." Rose took a second to sniff so she could begin sobbing once more._

"_I never got what happened between you two. I came here two years ago from another college." Lime sat down next to her when her phone vibrated._

"_Every challenge along the way; with courage I will face. I will battle every day to claim my rightful place." It went off while vibrating again. "Come with me, the time is right. There's no better team, yeah. All in all, we'll win the fight. It's always been our dream. (It's always been our dream!)" Lime had every intention to ignore it, but Rose made her pick it up._

"_Hello? Yes daddy. Yes daddy. No daddy. That wasn't me. I was here all weekend. Yes daddy. Oh God. Here." Lime hands the phone Rose._

"_Where is she?" The hooded stranger approached Ceil as he was walking out of the cafeteria. _

"_What?" He was too dazed from being hit in the face to care what was going on outside his own little world._

"_The one my master seeks. Where is she? You saw her. I can see it on you. Where is she?" The stranger was twitching a bit. It was obvious that it wasn't human by its shadowed face. The chin showed a bit of blue hair about the same shade as Ceil's hair._

"_I don't know. She's gone. So leave me alone." Ceil attempted to walk past but the stranger grabbed him. For a quick second, Ceil thought it was a pokemon he had never seen before, but that looked human enough to not be a pokemon. Ceil kneed the stranger and bolted. The stranger dropped to the ground. As he was running, he pulled out his cell phone. He turned to snap a photo of the- whatever that just threatened him but it was gone. Instead, he opened it up and made a call. "Todd. Where are you at?" There was inaudible mumbling over the line. "You're always camping! Look, some weird stuff is happening. Get out here. I need you to do a stake out for me." More mumbling. "Fine. Just be here in a week. But don't expect campus to fund you as I GRADUATE TODAY!" With that, Ceil hung up the phone._

_No, today was not going to be a good day._

"_Yes sir. No sir. No sir. Yes sir. Bye sir." Rose hung up the phone. "Your day says that he'll be here in a couple of hours. He has to finish up at work and your mom sends her best."_

"_That's like them. So are we ready to go now? My dad always ruins a perfectly good sad moment." Lime smiled, hoping that would cheer up her friend. It did as Rose giggled at the corny joke. "You know we have to go shopping now." The two began to walk down the hallway towards the classrooms._

_This is the end. My only friend…the end._

_Welp, that was chapter 1. I changed a lot of stuff from the original version like Luca's character. You could say that he….evolved. Lol pokemon pun. The obvious character reference was changed to remove obvious pokemon reference. The main character's name was changed to Rose and I made Lime Rose's roommate instead of being just a kid she meets later on. Yeah, I kind of rushed into the original version. The roommate from the original version was named Kyuki and after graduation, she wasn't seen again. I wonder what would have happened to her. Stripper maybe?_

_I thought about giving Lime her own "Something you should know about Lime" but I found that it would be spoilerific if I did that. I do however find it hilarious that Ceil got one because I didn't plan on that. It sort of happened. Kinda like an in-story reference to itself. I did however plan that scene where Ceil calls Rose fat differently. Had she not had such a bad morning, she would only have slapped him. I R BAD. I did notice something though, no one was in the cafeteria when Rose assaulted Ceil. In my mind, there were a few people scattered, but no one still did anything. Only two people looked. Campus security wasn't called. _

_In case it isn't clear, Rose has Pink hair, Ceil has Blue Hair and Lime has Green hair. Since the main character in the games are colors…or gems, I thought it would be cool to name important people by colors. So if anyone doesn't know, Ceil is a shade of Blue. Don't think of it as any kind of reference or anything. In the original version, his name was Naran. I didn't like that._

_You may or may not have noticed my switching from future tense to present and present perfect. I kind of felt that the narrator needed to be more omnipresent, so I gave myself more of a "Ron Howard in Arrested Development" type role as the narrator. That, or the ever evolving, unclear narrator of "Trapped in the Closet." _

_Anyway, did anyone catch those references?_

_Mad props for anyone who catches the seven references in this chapter. I'll give you a hint to the sixth: _

_Billy Crawford_


End file.
